wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Project Sky-Away
|-| Story= This is a fanfiction collab between Cocoheart and ThatToast. Prologue (Toast) It is the modern age of Pyrrhia. A group of multi-tribe politicians have created a single tribe out of every kingdom. The former SkyWings have gathered and are raising a rebellion. The government is terrified. They started a project called Project Sky-Away. They started experimenting on different eggs. They had six successful hatchings. A SeaWing, MudWing, SkyWing, TempestWing, LeafWing, and IceWing, each with their individual unique powers. ~ An AviWing scientist strolled calmly down a hallway. An automatic door opened for her. Scanning, an electronic voice said. Welcome, Doctor Glider. The brown AviWing stepped past another door, engineering a circular room, the walls lined with glass cages. In the first, labeled A3, there was an orange MudWing. Her face seemed to turn static for a brief moment. The doctor looked at her clipboard. A3, Artificial Intelligence MudWing, it read. Gentle, weak. Does not need food. The next contained a pink SkyWing. R3, Warrior SkyWing. Not very intelligent, feed twice daily. The third cell contained a tiny SeaWing. Black ink seemed to drip off his wings. H2, SeaWing, can transform into an ink-like blob, feed once daily. The next cage held a color-shifting LeafWing. V4, LeafWing, Healer, feed twice daily. A loud thump 'caught Doctor Glider's attention. A TempestWing was trying to break his glass wall by throwing himself against it. ''N6, TempestWing, manipulate and create focused sound waves, she recited from memory. The last contained an IceWing. F2, Frigid, manipulate temperature, feed twice daily. she read. "Hey, Dr. Aero?" she said into a pager. "N6 is trying to break free. Make sure to give him a larger dose of sedative in his meal." She got a muffled "okay" as a response. So those are the survivors, she thought as she exited the room. Chapter 1 '''(''Written by Coco)'' Doctor Glider pressed the key pad, then stopped as a thought struck her. She smiled rather evilly and left the room without looking up. She glanced over to see A3 staring at her, and the doctor shivered and left the room, purposely leaving the door open. ----- A3 blinked, and tried to smash the glass, yet only ended up hurting herself. Yet R3 already crushed the tube. Looking up at him, she smiled and sat up. "..Hello?" He just blinked. Ignoring him, she passed him and ignoring his hurt look she stepped into the light of the hallway. She turned back to R3 and pointed to the rest of the dragonets. ----------------- For the first time in his short life, he, N6 saw more then the large white room he inhabited. This was so awesome! Why did they lock him in a cage for no reason when he could of been out here? Or even better.... He stopped, and thought. Was the world only white walls? Instead of answering, he continued running, but found a pile of paper in his face. "Oh! I'm so sorry sir!" a thin sickly looking seawing said loudly. "Uj! I' o suryyy ir!" he echoed, and the dragon screamed and ran the other way. He blinked, confused. He ran towards the dragon, but lost him. So he shrugged and ran through the stupid halls. He found a strange looking door with a red sign on it. Opening it, he gawked at the dark smoke and the other buildings jutting from the ground. Flying things were everywhere, but he didn't notice those. He saw the stars for the first time. Then nothing. ----------------- F2 searched the entire room he knew his entire short life. Then, he looked outside into the hallway and wonder if he could take the lights. Then he saw a screaming dragon running, and he giggled at him. So, when he passed the door, F2 copied his movements, trying not to laugh. Suddenly, the seawing stopped and F2 got bored, so he ran passed him and- OOOOH A SHINY THING! He ran faster, breathing like a dog ran towards a bone. He turned the corner hoping for something, but all he got was a sharp pain in the head. ---- H2 just sat there quietly and watched the icewing run around crazily. How foolish. It blinked, and melted into a blob of ink. Then, it slowly transformed into a cube and changed back into a blue-black seawing. He looked up to see a crack in the glass. He turned into ink again and slid through it, surpising himself. Suddenly, another dragon walked inside. V4 glanced around, confused and worried. "Merp?" she said, and H2 tried to make a sound, yet nothing came out. "Tthhy4t" V2 spasmed, and H2 ran over, worried. She touched him, and her hand started glowing yellow. Confused, H2 tried to pull away but couldn't get away. He started feeling whole, like the thing he missed was always there. But it stopped when she stopped spasming. V4 started making glurping sounds like a fish out of water. When he looked up, a shadow was all he saw before the ground hit his face. Ow... Chapter two A loud sound woke Glider from her calming dream, and she pressed a button. "What?" she hissed sharply. Aero's voice cut through. "Well, the test subjects esacped....." "Go on!" "But we caught them. They will be put in a better room so they won't escape again." Glider tried her hardest not to moan. "They will be placed in rooms and meet. You will survey the results. Get over here now. Please!" ---- R3 woke up in a cold dark room, with nobody around him. He growled at the nothingness. Then someone stepped inside, and he looked over, confused. A3 looked at the pink skywing and frowned. "Well, their not fighting yet." Gilder mumbled as she wrote something down, looking at the test chamber from a high room. High power glass was the thing that kept them safe. The warrior readied a battle stance, prepared, but the mudwing walked around carelessly, barely glancing at the battle ready dragon. Then the mudwing waved with his hands and the warrior paced around the room. "Hm." Since this wasn't that scary tempestwing, she might be able to listen on what they said. But the mudwing sat on the ground and rolled on it's belly. "Huh." Similar to a dog she wrote down, not very science like. The skywing growled and stared moving slowly to the orange mudwing. "Strange, isn't it Aero?" But it sniffed the mudwing and walked away. Gilder let out a breath. Aero nodded. "Yea, I guess." "I don't think R3 and N6 are ready to meet. Wait a while for that. Do you think their finished?" Both of them were talking, R3 more growling. A3 was practicing dragonspeak, which was good. He was the only one who could speak only a bit of it.They were never taught real dragon, how were we supposed to communicate? ''Silly overlook, fool. ''Gilder shook herself. "Alright. Prepare...prepare F2 and H2." |-| Backgroundish info= R3 (Ray), pink SkyWing-like dragon that can jump far and stick to walls, not very smart? A3 (Alyssa/Amy?), orange half-AI MudWing-y dragon, genius amd can teleport, very weak H2 (Inky), tiny (and cute ^^) SeaWing-looking dragon who can turn into an ink-like substance at will, mute V4 (Vine), LeafWing or RainWing. Healer, clumsy N6 (Note) TempestWing. Can create a wide range of sounds and focus them on a single object, deaf? F2 (Frigid) IceWing? Immune to temperature change and can control heat/cold, colorblind, can't use his powers without focusing but can't focus well? (Not ADD or ADHD, just part of his personality) Aero has mechanical tail. Category:Collaborations Category:Content (ThatToast) Category:Content (Cocoheart) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions